


St. Arthur

by inkedblood



Series: beneath the candlelight [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallen London, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, liberties taken on the smen storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedblood/pseuds/inkedblood
Summary: He had always reeked of betrayal, a hypocrisy to his own morals.
Series: beneath the candlelight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923547
Kudos: 2





	St. Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> last one! the others are wips that are never to be finished, sadly u_u

The candle flame sways against the November wind.

Down to his night clothes, by the doorway of his bedroom, Allen’s gaze settles on the fire, dancing. The strong gale outside not once threatening to snuff its flames out. The candle-scent settles in the room like . His grip on the doorknob tightens.

Lavi warned him. Lenalee voiced out her concerns. Kanda even berated him. _Foolish, mad, are you out of your mind? Why are you doing this?_

He remains tight-lipped, his gaze turning away from them. He can tell, oh, he can easily tell, but no, he will not. Not now, nor ever. It is just between _them_ \- why he still doing this, why he walks in that _path_ , why he sinks himself deeper into this darkness willingly-

_Don’t forget me. Never, ever forget._

Hanging his head with his eyes on the floor, he cradles the scar on his face that pulses at the memory. The same scar that started it all, the reason why he never forgets. It takes him a moment to realize his sight have gone blurry, and another that he is crying. The pulse turns into pain, painful enough to make him wince.

_Never forget. Don’t ever forget. The day will come, and all will be well and all manners of things will be well. The reckoning will not be postponed indefinitely. The day shall come, it will come-_

The pitch-black candle is already snuffed out from its fire, but the smoke remains, strong and wafting his nose. Allen remembered. He always does. He cannot forget why he must do this; why he must pull himself deep into the same madness that driven people to their deaths.

_I am no better that Mr. Veils, am I right Mana?_

The stench of betrayal wasn’t putrid, yet enough to make him blanch. He has wronged no person to attain the horrible candle, but he still did betray, committed an atrocity that he will never forgive himself. He was no better that the Lover and Betrayer. The possession of the St. Arthur candle in his name proves as such.

This damnable path is his atonement for his sins, and he will see it to the end.

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> did i feel joy making allen a seeker? no, but it _does_ fit him for this au :(


End file.
